


Captured

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Injury, Human Mipha, Human Prince Sidon, Light Bondage, Link Needs A Hero, Link in Distress, M/M, Protective Prince Sidon, Revali is pissy in this one, The Crazies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: *Inspired by the 2010 movie 'The Crazies'* Link is in trouble; thankfully, Sidon rescues him.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Mipha & Prince Sidon, Mipha & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon & Revali
Kudos: 15





	Captured

Sidon calmly walked down the partially dark hallway, looking around and almost frowning as he adjusted the duffle bag strap on his shoulder. The tall man edged closer to Link’s door, calling out, “Link?”

Sidon saw him walk up the stairs to collect more clothes earlier. 

“Link?” Sidon pushed through the door. He turned to the side and was met with—

“Mmmpphh!”

 _Link!_ He was strapped to a chair that was in the corner of the room. A large, thick, beige cloth kept him silent; three lines of thick, beige rope kept his chest tied to the back of the chair; the same type of rope kept his wrists tied down the chair’s arms; whereas, with his ankles, they were tied together with a thick, black leather belt. 

Sidon cried out, dropping the bag and running to his male lover, scared for him, “OH RUTELLA!” 

The tall man pulled out his pistol, immediately; however, a long, steel wire was strung around his neck, pulled by a strange entity, who had an ash white face, with several black veins piercing right through it. Sidon emitted a gurgled cry, his captor pushing him down to the brown, hardwood floor. His gun fell out of his hand the second it made contact, sliding down just a few inches away from his fingers. The tall man aimed to reach the pistol but—

\--A small, yet very sharp blade was pierced in between his right pointer and middle finger, causing a fjord of blood to erupt. Sidon threw his chin up, letting out a harsh, shrill shriek past his lips. 

“Smmmmpffdmmmmpfn!” Link cried out through the gag, lines of saliva falling from the corners of his mouth. 

“Well, won’t you look at that,” A woman—whose face was much like her friend’s—picked up the pistol that Sidon dropped and examined it. “This be the same gun that killed my brother.” 

She quietly aimed the pistol at Link’s forehead. The young man craned his head away from it, not wanting to stare the pistol down. Sidon’s eyes widened. 

“No! Don’t! It wasn’t Link’s fault—!” Sidon begged her, not wanting anything evil to end Link’s life. The woman turned to him, curious as to what could be playing in his mind.

“Yeah, I killed one of your kin! Fucker had it coming too! I finally killed the town drunk, and I did him a favor too, saved him from your ugly- _ASS FACE!_ ” 

The woman directed the pistol at him, but Sidon smacked out of her hand, sending it away. 

Sidon tore the blade from the floor with his hand still around it and elbowed his captor in the stomach, sending the man towards the door. Sidon hurriedly stood and shoved the knife down the side of the woman’s neck, hand touching it as even more blood oozed, intertwining his blood with the woman’s. The woman’s mouth gaped open like a fish, staring at her murderer as Sidon’s ribs protruded out of his body at a steady pace. The woman shut her eyes, the life now out of her as her head quietly tilted to Sidon’s right. The tall man grabbed the knife, and cringing with pain, he forced it out of his hand. Sidon panted loudly, but there was a chuckle, and he looked to see the woman’s friend aiming right at him.

 _No! Not like this!_

However, the man’s eyes widened, a tornado of blood and matter emerging from his left temple. Someone shot him… _Revali!_

Sidon gripped his knees, breathing to himself. _Fuck, I need a drink after this._ He sauntered over to Link, kneeled, and with a heavy grunt, he cut the ropes that bound Link to the chair into several pieces; the second the gag was removed, the two lovers embraced, Sidon muttering his condolences to him. 

At that point, two sets of feet rumbled up to the room, with Revali pushing himself in as Mipha followed right behind. “Hell happened here?!” the former demanded. Mipha looked down to the ground and saw the two corpses on the floor, pushing a magenta hair away from her face. 

“Two of ‘em got Link…” breathed Sidon to his comrades. Revali huffed, bending down and picking up Sidon’s pistol while Mipha hurried to her brother, eyeing and pointing at the wound that sat on his hand. “Sidon, your hand…!” 

“Miphles, it’s fine; I’ll just wash it under the faucet,” Sidon sighed. “It’s Link you gotta look at,”

Revali came over and after he shoved the pistol back into Sidon’s holster, he picked up where the latter left off, tearing the belt off Link’s ankles. 

“What the hell, kid?” Revali lifted Link up from the chair. He lightly smacked the young man’s left arm. “Thought you was better than that, gettin’ caught quick like some greenhorn!”

“Revali!” Sidon barked at him, gripping Link’s waist, as the latter burrowed his head deeply into his muscular chest. “Get off Link’s back, will ya’!? Not like it’ll fuckin’ change what fuckin’ happened!”

Mipha—in a second—went up in between the feuding men. “Revali, why don’t you tell us what you heard on your walkie-talkie, instead?”

Revali sighed, telling his comrades, as he pulled out his walkie-talkie and waved it at them. “Urbosa called, she’s at the Shuteye Inn and Gas Station,” 

The long-haired young woman nodded, “Good, we’ll head there; Link, come here,” 

Link went over to his female friend and showed her the snake of red around his left wrist; obviously, the rope dug deep into his skin. 

After the group went downstairs to clean out Sidon’s wound and wrap up Link’s wrists, they shoved everything they could find from Link’s house into the trunk and left.

And thankfully, nothing else came on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Some serious boyfriend goals. 
> 
> Thank you for reading; stay safe, wash your hands, and help others in need.


End file.
